


Tea and Interrogation

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 226: “His headache was still sitting over his right eye as if it had been nailed there.” ― Ian Fleming, Moonraker, Therapy, Cleaning house. This is also a follow up toRelationship Manifesto.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Tea and Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Relationship Manifesto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361655) by [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne). 



> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 226: “His headache was still sitting over his right eye as if it had been nailed there.” ― Ian Fleming, Moonraker, Therapy, Cleaning house. This is also a follow up to [Relationship Manifesto](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13361655). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Tea and Interrogation

~

“Why in Godric’s name did I agree to this?” 

“Because, since I survived your friends’ interrogation, it’s your turn. I’m sure you’ll manage admirably with Narcissa and Lucius.”

“Hermione and Ron didn’t interrogate you!” 

“It felt like it.” 

“Whatever. Draco won’t be there, right?” 

“I’ve no idea. I understand he’s spending all his time with his fiancée these days.”

“Parkinson?” 

“No, the youngest Greengrass. Astoria? Asteria? I can’t recall her name.” 

“Really? Huh.” 

“You seem surprised.” 

“He and Parkinson were always together in school, so—”

“If someone made similar assumptions about you, they’d think you’re marrying Ginevra Weasley. Or Ms Lovegood.” 

“You overheard Hermione that day!” 

“Quite.” 

“Merlin! You’ve ears like a—”

“Don’t say it!” 

“—bat!” 

“You said it.” 

“I did. Are you…cross?” 

“What…? Ah, I see. You’re trying to make me angry so I lose my temper and storm off. It won’t work. We’re having tea with Lucius and Narcissa, and that’s that.” 

“Fine!” 

“And here we are.” 

“Severus! Mr Potter. Do come in.” 

“Narcissa, it’s wonderful to see you.” 

“It’s been too long, Severus.” 

“Not long enough if you ask me.”

“Harry!” 

“What was that, Mr Potter?” 

“Nothing. I’m looking forward to tea.” 

“Excellent. We’re using our downstairs tea room since the elves are cleaning house upstairs in preparation for an Auror inspection.” 

“Hiding the Dark artefacts, are we?”

“ _Excuse me_?” 

“Nothing. Oh, there’s Mr Malfoy waiting for us.” 

“Yes. He’s joining us. Draco isn’t, however. This afternoon he has Ministry mandated therapy, and then a date with his fiancée.” 

“Pity.”

“Harry!” 

“What?”

“Narcissa, please excuse us a moment. I need a word alone with Harry.” 

“Of course. I’ll get tea sorted.” 

“What in Salazar’s name are you doing, Harry?” 

“I don’t know what you mean.” 

“I mean with all the snide comments!” 

“I’m just saying what she’s thinking!” 

“You have no idea what she’s thinking, unless you’ve somehow mastered Legilimency in the last week and failed to mention it!” 

“Please! As if I even _need_ Legilimency to know their opinion of me? Look at Lucius. His right eye started twitching the moment I walked in. His face looks so sour he’d probably look happier if he was being tortured.” 

“I’m beginning to sympathise! I feel a headache starting over my right eye that feels as if it’s been nailed there!”

“Then maybe I should leave you to your precious tea with your friends!” 

“Wait.”

“Severus—”

“Tell me what’s really going on, Harry. You’re not usually like this.”

“It’s…this place. Hermione was tortured here. They held Ollivander and Luna in the dungeons.” 

“You think you’re the only one with bad memories of this place? One of my closest friends was murdered before my very eyes here.” 

“Wait, what? Who?”

“Charity Burbage.” 

“Oh God, Severus. I’m sorry. How can you stand to come here, then?” 

“It’s their home, they are my friends, and they were as much prisoners as Luna and Ollivander, although they had slightly nicer accommodations. I don’t expect you to like them, but I hope you can forgive them. You forgave me, after all.” 

“You’re a special case.” 

“Am I?” 

“Mmhm. Plus, you’re cute. That goes a long way.” 

“Indeed? _Cute_ am I?”

“Would you prefer hot?” 

“That’ll do, yes.” 

“…”

“Ahem. So sorry to…interrupt, gentlemen, but tea’s ready if you are.” 

“Narcissa! Yes! Ahem. We were just—” 

“Snogging.”

“Harry!” 

“Yes, Mr Potter, I’m familiar with the activity. If you’ll follow me.” 

“Severus.” 

“Lucius. You look well.” 

“Thank you, Severus. Mr Potter.” 

“Mr Malfoy.” 

“Please sit. And I’ll be happy to pour. How do you take your tea, Mr Potter?” 

“Just a splash of milk, thanks, Mrs Malfoy.” 

“So, Potter, what makes you good enough for our Severus?” 

“Lucius!” 

“What? That is why he’s here, yes? For an interrogation?” 

“He’s here because we’re bonding and I was hoping you, as two of my dearest friends, could…I suppose _like_ is too much to ask, but perhaps accept him as my life partner?” 

“Of course, Severus.”

“I don’t—”

“Shush, Lucius. Mr Potter, please know you’re welcome here at any time. We consider Severus, and by extension you, as family.” 

“Narcissa!” 

“Thank you, Narcissa.” 

“Thanks, Mrs Malfoy.” 

“Lovely. Shall we eat?”

“…”

“So, with whom are you sharing the good news next?”

“We’re having dinner with Molly and Arthur Weasley tomorrow.” 

“We _are_?” 

“Guess I forgot to tell you, Severus.” 

“That should be fun.”

“Lucius!” 

“Sorry, dear.” 

~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Domineering Dinner Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498432) by [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne)




End file.
